


Not the same everywhere

by schrijverr



Category: Avengers: Endgame (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: MCU Peter is on patrol when he gets sucked into another dimention. The other spider-people want to get to know him, but that gets hard when Peter flees after he finds out a certain someone is still alive in thise universe.





	Not the same everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my fics from tumblr, which is also @schrijverr

Peter was on patrol and it was a normal day, as normal as a day could be after Thanos, when he suddenly got sucked into some weird portal. He got spit out in a room with six people looking down on him, all in various spider themed outfits. He scrambled backwards and demanded: “Tell me your names.”  
An older guy, who looked weirdly similar said: “Calm down, I’m Peter B. Parker or Spider-man, as are you, I assume.”  
“How, how do you know that?” Peter asked, very confused.  
“You’re in an alternate dimension, we are all from different universes and there we are all the only Spider-person. Most have the same background stories, or similar ones. You must have gotten sucked into my universe when we traveled here.”  
“Alternate universes, neat.” Peter said while taking this all in.

“You seem a bit too chill for all this.” a black boy said, he was around Peters age and he wore a jacket over a black Spider-costume.  
Peter shrugged: “I’ve seen weirder. Alternate universes are easier to believe after time travel and coming back from the dead.”  
He stood up and brushed himself off. Then a pig in a Spider-costume with a voice that sounded scarily like John Mulaney said: “You died!”  
“Now, I have to admit that’s kind of weird.” Peter said.  
A girl with a shaved side said: “You’ll get used to it. Are you going to take your mask off?”  
He eyed them all a bit, but then decided it was safe, his Spider-senses told him that. He pulled of his mask and the girl gasped, as did the old man. 

“Another Peter.” the other Peter said.  
“Uhm, I guess so…” Peter replied.  
“He needs a nickname!” an anime-like girl exclaimed.  
“Why exactly?” Peter asked.  
“We have two Peters here, it gets confusing. That’s Noir and we call him Peter B.” the boy said, “I’m Miles, by the way. That’s Peni and that’s Gwen.”  
The anime girl did a peace sign by the name Peni and the shaved-side-girl saluted him by the name Gwen. 

Peter nodded and said: “Uhm, some call me,” tears appeared in his eyes and he chocked a bit before breathing deeply and continuing: “Someone called me Baby Stark.”  
He thought back to his smiling mentors face when the older man realized that it fit and he could sing it on the tune of Baby Shark to annoy Peter. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Peter B. who asked: “Stark, as in Iron Man?”

Peter nodded, then a realization dawned on him. He quickly grabbed Peter B.s arm and shook him violently as he asked: “Is he still alive? Or has Thanos already happened, or doesn’t that happen in this universe? Did the Accords happen? Are the Avengers still together? Brief me, quick.”  
It was quiet for a moment, all the spider people looked at Peter B. who was gathering his thoughts after the onslaught of questions. He rubbed his face and said: “Yes, he’s still alive, but who the fuck is Thanos? What are the Accords? And why would you think the Avengers would break up?”  
Peters face lit up, it was somewhat magical for the others. He let Peter B. go and looked out the window, in the skyline stood the Avengers Tower, big and proud, Logo lighting up the sky. Peter breathed: “He’s still here.”

Then he flung himself out the window while putting on his mask. Behind him the Spider-people quickly pulled on masks and followed him, yelling to come back and slow down, but he didn’t care. Within seconds he was at the Tower, following a familiar route into the labs.

There he was, well, not he per se, but someone who was basically him. It was so familiar it hurt. The way ACDC basted through the room, how he bobbed along with the music, tinkering while scolding DUMM-E. Peter couldn’t help the tears that flowed down his face. He cried out: “Mr. Stark!” before shamelessly pulling his Mentor into a hug.

He sobbed into this Tonys chest while the other man awkwardly stood there. He patted his head and asked: “Uhm, Spider-man? Are you okay? You shrunk a little. JARVIS, scan him.”  
“No problem, sir.” a British voice came from the ceiling.  
There where some lights before JARVIS said: “He’s not the Spider-man I’ve scanned before, sir.”  
The other Spider-people chose that moment to enter the lab. They halted when they saw the sobbing boy hugging Iron Man, who was looking very confused, but unable to push the kid off. He saw them and said: “What the fuck is going on?”  
“Ah, yes, about that. Uhm, you see, alternate universes, I believe he knows his worlds Tony Stark/Iron Man.” Peter B. said.  
Tonys eyebrows rose high on his forehead and he looked down to the other Spider-man again. “What’s his name?” he asked the others.   
“Peter.” a boy in a black costume said.

Tony nodded, then he focused back on the kid. The sobs seemed to be dying down and he was now just holding on. Tony gently said: “Hey, Peter, that’s your name right? Peter?” he could feel the boy nod and he went on: “I’m let to believe that you know me in another universe, is that right.” the boy hiccuped wetly, but nodded into his chest again. “Okay, so, uhm, I don’t really know you, but, uhm, do you, do you want to tell me why you’re crying?”  
The boy let go and pulled of his mask as he stared to the ground. He wiped his tears away quickly, then he apologized: “Sorry, that must have been really weird, I know you don’t really like hugs, they hurt your chest, Arc-Reactor and all that, at least where the Arc-Reactor used to be.”  
Tony laughed: “He’s still there.”  
“Not in my universe, you got it removed in a hospital right after the Mandarin attack, when Pepper got her mutation reversed.” Peter said.

Tonys eyes went wide as he processed the information. Peter apologized again: “Sorry, probably didn’t want me to dump all kinds of information on you about a person you aren’t, but are. It’s kind of strange.”  
“No, no, it’s okay, I just never really, you know, thought about removing it and I guess here never was a Mandarin attack or a Pepper mutation. What could she do?” Tony reassured the teen and pushed him to keep talking.  
He was curious what he in other universes was doing, God, this was weird. He didn’t even know this kid, but he did feel a pull of familiarity that he couldn’t place. Peter started talking again: “There wasn’t a lot of footage but the news said she could shoot fire and was heat resistant. It was pretty cool. I didn’t know you yet, I met you when the Accords happened, but they didn’t happen here, which is good, we need all the Avengers together to beat Thanos.” The boy gasped and exclaimed: “I can help you stop Thanos!”  
“Thanos?” Tony asked.  
“Yeah, he mentioned him before, I guess he’s a powerful villain.” Peter B. said.

“He’s inevitable in my universe, the greatest threat to the all the galaxies there are. He wiped out half of all living things with the snap of his fingers. You’re lucky he hasn’t happened… yet.” Peter thought for a second while the rest just stood there is baffled silence. The he said: “Did Loki attack New York already? With the Chitauri, those weird aliens?”  
“Aliens!” Miles and Gwen exclaimed at the same time.  
“Yeah, they’re pretty strange, they came out of a portal in the sky and they had these big flying animal things and then Iron Man flew through the portal in the sky with a Nuke and killed them all.” Peter explained enthusiastically, “It was awesome, but I wasn’t Spider-man yet, I was a kid, but I watched from my window.”

Tony looked like he was seriously questioning his life choices, whether it was them in this universe or Peters they didn’t know. Tony was the one who answered: “No, that didn’t happen. Why is that important? Just explain everything clearly without cliff hangers and vagueness.”  
“It’s a pretty long story, and not a happy one all the times, so we might be here a while and it might not even happen here. God, I hope it doesn’t happen here.” his eyes looked haunted for a second, but he shook it off.  
“It might happen in one of our universes, it’s always handy to know who to look out for, just in case.” Gwen said, “We shared our villains and they are scarily similar.”  
Miles nodded: “Yeah, we have time. Tell the story.”

“Okay, just prepare yourself.” Peter said, then he took a breath and started talking: “So, it started with the attack on New York, the Avengers were formed and it was the first time we interacted with an Infinity Stone, those become important later on. There are six and sort of what the universe relies on or is made or, I don’t know. I was dead when that was all discussed.”

Tony chocked a bit on is spit when Peter said that, but the boy ignored it and went on: “After that I was dandy with the Avengers until Ultron happened. A lot of people died and countries became wary of what could happen if the Avengers stayed unchecked, so 117 countries made the Accords in the UN. In those they would check enhanced individuals and they could stop the Avengers from interfering. Mr. Stark was willing to sign, Steve wasn’t, because they were planning to lock Bucky up for safety reasons and he’s Mister Righteous, so he doesn’t care for 117 countries, because he apparently knows better.”  
Bitterness was apparent in Peters voice, which took them all by surprise. “That’s Captain America, you know that right?” Peter B. asked.

“Yeah, in my universe he fucked up bad, but still people love and forgive him, cause he’s “Captain America” it sickening from time to time. Anyway, there is this fight and Steve and everyone who was on his side were declared war criminals and go into hiding, they banged you up pretty good, Mr. Stark. It isn’t pretty and there was an un-mendable rift now, which can never be fixed.” Peter tells them.  
Tony doesn’t know what to do with that information. His teammates could never leave him, he knows them. That’s that universe, not his. He tries to shake it off, but it doesn’t stop him from looking into his teammates actions later.

Peter goes on: “Flash forward three, relatively peaceful years and it happens. A giant donut space ship appears in the sky to take Doctor Strange, who has the Time Stone. Mr. Stark and me sneak on to save him. We meet the Guardians of the Galaxy after we do and crash land on the home planet of Thanos. It is entirely ruined, but the Grape himself shows up.”  
“Grape?”  
“When you see him it makes sense. Anyway, we fight him and it does not go as planned. In the end Doctor Strange gives up the Time Stone in exchange for your life. Then Thanos portals himself away and it is quiet for a while. We’re gathering ourselves when it happens. First it’s the Guardians who turn into dust, then Doctor Strange and finally me. You get left behind in space with only Nebula, an alien and a broken space ship.”

The room is dead silent as they watch the boy blink away his trauma. Dying isn’t something you get over easily. He finally shakes it off and talks again, this time his voice a bit shakier: “I’m only told what happens next, but everything is in chaos for the next five years. Thanos gets killed early on, but he destroys the Infinity Stones, so they can’t turn it back. Then Scott Lang appears, Ant-man. He’s been in the quantum realm for five years, but it felt like five hours. You, Tony, invent time travel and you all go back to get the Infinity Stones from the past. Black Widow doesn’t make it back.”  
A flash of grieve passes over Tonys face for a friend he hasn’t lost, but he could imagine the pain. He glosses over the fact that he invented time travel. The world needed it and he was there, it seemed like something he would be willing to try, if it worked great. 

Peter is still talking: “After that you build you own gauntlet and the Bruce Banner brings everyone back, but Thanos arrived from the past with a big army. There’s a fight, a big one. And you are about to lose when all the dusted heroes return and join the fray. That isn’t enough. You take on Thanos alone and you steal the Stones back and use them to dust away Thanos’ armies, but it, it, it.”  
The kid starts crying again and most can fill in the blank, Tony doesn’t make it and the kid probably watched him die. Through the tears Peter whispers: “You were like a dad to me. The third dad I lost. I was there, but, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t safe you.”

The broken look on the boys face broke them all. Tony pulled him into a hug. He didn’t care that he didn’t technically know the kid or that he didn’t like hugs all that much, something inside him screamed at him to protect this child.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered, “You deserved to grow old with Pepper and to watch Morgan grow up. She still loves you 3000.”

Tony didn’t really know what that meant, but he squeezed Peter tighter. Right at that moment Peter glitched. “What happened?” Tony asked, he hadn’t noticed that the others glitched too.   
Peni answered: “We’re glitching, because our atoms don’t like being in another universe for too long. It’s safe for a few days, but we shouldn’t stay too long.”  
Peters eyes went wide and frantic, he grabbed Tony and said: “I don’t want to go, please. Mr. Stark don’t make me go.”  
“Peter, it isn’t safe to stay, you need to go back.” Peter B. said.

Peter just shook his head, he had found a Tony and he wasn’t about to let go. Peni said: “I’ll give you a Goober, yeah. It can help you jump universes, so you can come back again.”  
“Exactly,” the deep voice of Noir said, “You are one of us.”  
The others nodded. Miles smirked: “We Spider-people got to stick together.”  
That got some groans and eyeroll, but no one really hated it, especially after the giggle Peter let out.   
Tony put his hand on Peter shoulder and said: “I hope you come. You can always swing by here.”  
Tony smirked at his joke and Peter tried to smile back, but the lines blurred as he thought to his Mr. Stark, who had made the exact same joke, with the same look on his face. So he just nodded and with a broken voice he whispered: “I’d like that.”

They said there goodbyes and one by one different Spider-people jumped through the portals. Peni explained the Goober to Peter then left. Only Peter and Tony were left. Peter opened his portal and said: “Thank you, Tony. Oh and please tell Thor to go for the head when he meets Thanos.”  
Then he saluted and fell backwards through the portal. It wasn’t Mr. Stark, but damn if it was close.


End file.
